Find My Way Back To You
by TaliaLee
Summary: Regulus plays the game of the war with Dumbledore, preparing for the incoming war. Lillian Evans struggles to stay happy at her home, while her wishes to leave remain. Along the way, they find each other.


Ezra Miller as Regulus Black, Dane Dehaan as Evan Rosier, Sophie Skelton as Lillian Evans, Adam Driver as Seevrus Snape

* * *

Prologue

August 26th, 1976

Rosier Manor, London, England

"You are going to have to talk to him about it sometime."

Regulus Black rolled his head from where he sat on the couch and stared at his blond-haired friend nonchalantly. "I don't see that happening anytime soon," he said, stifling a sigh. Really, if he had his way, he would not talk to his brother at all. The pain was too fresh, the anger was still there. The memory of the nights that followed after haunted him still. But because his brother found it immensely amusing to pull one of those notorious pranks on his housemates, he found himself having to intervene more than three times a day.

It was getting painfully irritating.

Really, did it pain him so much to sit still and not prank anyone like any normal human being? People did it all the time and they seem to be doing just fine. Sometimes, he really wondered what was going on in his brother's head. Numerous ideas to prank Slytherins, probably. "You cannot keep going on like this, Regulus," Evan stated, his blond hair seeming to be much darker than it actually was in the dim light. His blue eyes stared at him in pure desperation, pleadingly. "It's killing you to not talk to him."

"I am fine," he stared, though dimly he wondered who he was really fooling. Evan or himself? He was not sure anymore. "I am going to be fine. Just give me time and even if I do not have that much-needed talk with him, everything is going to be just fine. There is absolutely no need for you to worry, Evan."

His blond-haired friend did not seem convinced.

Really, he must be getting off his game.

Either that or his friend knew him just too well to know when he was lying. For he knew, Evan was right. He was not doing fine. He was angry all the time lately, could not sleep and when he slept, he kept having one of those oh so awful nightmares. His friend probably thought that talking with his brother would help him to fix this unfortunate situation.

Regulus really doubted it.

For his nightmares did not come from having been abandoned by his brother nor from being beaten by his mother because of the mistakes his brother made.

No, he knew. They came from the foolish mistake he made during the summer. When he had agreed to Dumbledore's proposal. _" ,"_ The Old Professor had said, his eyes staring at him as kindly as ever, yet in the dim of the night, they seemed to be calculating; like he was watching his every move, anticipating what he would do. _"Work for the Light Side, for me. Join the Dark Circle, be the mole within his men and I would guarantee you the protection your family would need after the war ends."_

He made an awful mistake.

He should have stayed the fuck out of this war. But here was - Dumbledore's teenage spy. The irony of it did not escape him. But in the end, it had been a good deal.

August 26th, 1976

Cokeworth, Midlands, England

She wanted to be left alone.

She did not want to be pestered, to be asked to show them magic when they should know that she could not. That it was forbidden. That if she did, it would be breaking a law.

She was getting tired of explaining it to them every year.

"Maybe we could leave," Her dark-haired friend suggested slyly, a little-wicked smile appearing on his face and Lillian smiled back, the appeal of such an adventure not escaping her. But she knew she could not. As much as her parents annoyed her, as much as her sister hurt her, they were still her family. She simply could not, no matter how much she wanted to. "I don't know, maybe live in Three Broomsticks."

She gave him a sly smile. "Forever?" That did not seem that bad. As long as they continued paying for their room, that was.

"If we have to."

"That sounds nice," she stated as she stared at the blue skies (they reminded her of Marlene's eyes), at the clouds within them. She stared at Severus who laid still beside her on the summer grass and smiled sadly. "I wish I could."

"Why can't you?"

"I have to stay for my family. They need me."

Severus stared at her, his gaze almost vulnerable. "I need you," he said. "Come with me. We would never have to suffer another day again. We could be happy. You and me, on a wicked adventure."

"I can't, Severus. No matter how much I wish I could, they are my family and I love them," she said, her gaze soft and almost happy. "Besides, you do not need me. You only think you do because I have always been there for you. You do not realize how much stronger you actually are."

Severus sighed. "I - understand."

"Thank you," she said, yet she felt - almost regrettable. Truthfully, she wanted to leave almost as much as her tall friend. But she knew, she could not. It was really regrettable.


End file.
